


Comme toujours, avec toi à mes côtés

by Yuulittledemon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Either Ran Has Synesthesia or Not, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Synesthesia, your interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Ran worries and as always, Moca shows her that no matter how long it takes, no matter in what situation they are in, they always end up together. And it's the only thing that matters.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 24





	Comme toujours, avec toi à mes côtés

It comes as an evidence that it is her as their eyes meet. It feels like an eternity since she has seen those beautiful sleepy blue eyes stare at her sharp red ones. It’s a relief for both of them when countless memories of moments shared together rush trough their mind. 

Ran is first to react, contrary to what she’d expect. The feeling of finding her Soulmate once again after so many tries and failures is too much for her to bear without tears rolling down her clenched jaw.

‘Where have you been?’ She suppresses from crying, holding her Soulmate as tight as her week teenage body allows her. The hold doesn’t last as long as she would have liked, the silver haired backing up to take Ran’s pale face into her hands, caressing it with her delicate cold fingers.

She must look stupid, the black haired can’t help but think. That’s definitely not how she wanted to meet Moca again. She never was the emotional type, but when they left each other all those years ago, she imagined their reunion to be all colourful and happy. Where is the beautiful rainbow of colour surrounding them? Where are the birds singing around them as they hold each other and whisper tender words? Is this what they deserve after losing each other four centuries ago? Is this what she deserves? After countless short tries at a life without her perfect half?

It’s when the wind picks up again, moving around some silver locks on her cheeks, the freezing hand of Moca taking her wrist leading her under something she’s holding, that Ran is reminded of her past occupation.

They aren’t in the privacy of their house, of course. If they weren’t in this situation, perhaps her eyes would have lightened up at the memory of Moca finding her at her apartment, in one of their past life where they had a shared friend that introduced them. No, they’re outside, in the stupid rainy weather of March, Ran soaked to the bone looking like a disgusting mop while Moca, beautiful silver haired and dreamy Moca, is stunning.

The white and grey hoodie hanging loosely around her generates a few pictures of the silver haired in her mind. She looks older, dressed in comfortable clothes, collapsed against a black couch her mind affiliates as their own, a smile reaching her eyes, staring at what Ran presumes her past self.

 _Same as always…_ rings around her, eyes fighting to shut up in pain from how loud it is. By the lack of reaction from her Soulmate, Ran assumes only her can hear it. It’s tiring, how often this happens, but she has grown used to it.

Besides the rain dripping on the shielding umbrella the other girl is still holding, and the few other sounds Ran hears as she observes the moving world, nothing breaks the silence between them. They’re close enough for the high school student to hear the faint, calm and almost soothing, breathing of her Soulmate. Her teeth grit at how contradicting the atmosphere surrounding them is from her.

The unstopping rain fall heavy on the exposed part of her jacket, her shoulders tense up every distant honk of a car she hears and her eyes can’t stop shifting around in an attempt to escape from the situation.

In front of her, Moca is calm. The teenage looking girl is natural, as if they didn’t just get reminded of the wasted years they spent trying to found someone they forgot about each time they came back on earth.(It reminds Ran of a time she ended up on Venus. Everything was different from what she was used to on earth, and with no sight of her fated person she took a short trip back to another dimension.)

Is Moca not tired? Could it be that Moca doesn’t love Ran anymore? No, the blurry memory of a barely lit room with an unstoppable amount of cries of despair and words of violence heard, Moca and her dressed in crinolines hiding behind a too small kingwood commode for the both of them, vowing to never leave each other’s sides even if it means dying for it, reminds her. She loves you as much as you love her. She’s your other half after all.

“Ran,” the monotone voice echoes around her, “welcome home.”

All her worries vanish the instant Moca leans forward to capture Ran’s lips on her own. It’s an overdue kiss, but it’s not what Ran missed the most. The sparkling blue eyes of her fated partner staring at her after sharing a kiss, is what she yearned for. It was all she could remember. Each time she started over again, everything would leave her besides the intense stare of Moca’s. In dark times when Ran would doubt ever finding her Soulmate, those tired but comforting looking eyes always gave her faith. She takes a deep breath at the thought of her own eyes having the same effect on her other half.

Everything is alright. They are finally reunited, how long it took them to be together again does not matter. She should enjoy the rest of the life she will have with her. They met at a young age, they have the time to make plenty of unforgettable memories together before starting it all over again. (And, with a little of luck, vampires exist in this time line, so they can finally settle together for an eternity.)

“Moca…” Words don’t need to be exchanged yet, Ran wants to voice the multitude of feelings the girl in her arms makes her feel. She already wrote innumerable pages of songs about said feelings, her past reminds her, but it never feels like enough. Moca deserves more. Moca deserves to feel those euphoric unexplainable sensations she makes her feel. “I love you.”

She doesn’t need to say it back, “I love you too, Ran.” Yet she does -same as always- in a way that leaves no doubt in Ran that her other half shares those same euphoric feelings.

And they hold each other again, umbrella falling to the ground. Ran doesn’t bother feeling bad for hugging her Soulmate in the state she’s in. Hugging in the rain, clothes sticking onto their body and feeling numb is not enough to stop them from feeling the other close to them.

She’s here. She’s here and she’s not leaving. A familiar yet old melody picks up the high schooler’s attention when Moca intertwines their fingers together after agreeing to go to her house to finally start a new life together. It’s a soft melody at first, a piano waddling around a confident guitar, gradually getting closer to its overjoyed companion before taking its hand and dancing together in a hopeful melody.

“I missed this.” _I missed you_ , Ran hears a warm voice in the back of her head reply. In the past she would have looked to her right, certain of having really heard the melodic voice of her Soulmate muttering the sentence, now she only suppresses a smile. They don’t need to share words to know they care.

Moca brushes a few strands of red hair out of Ran’s face before bringing herself closer to the other, resting her head against her partner’s soaked shoulder, holding her hand a little tighter than before. Ran barely hears the rain any more with the concert of instrument happening around her.

It comes as an evidence they’ll have to talk about their adventure to this day at some point, but contrary to what Ran thought, she isn’t scared. After all, with Moca by her side, everything is the same as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this between 2/3 to 5am on the 29. Or maybe I started around midnight? I don't remember. I had 2 drafts already, two Ensemble Stars fanfics, yet I started a new one. Good thing I finished this in one go, because I can't bear having 3 drafts haha. But anyway, I'm unable to do anything those days, so I'm surprised I got to write this. I hope ya like it. It wrote itself on it's own as always, the original plan was a fluffy Reincarnation AU with MocaRan but it ended up as more hurt/comfort and writing as if Ran had Synesthesia. Thanks for reading!


End file.
